


Fireworks

by fadedink



Series: Lazy Hazy Summer Daze [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Independence Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/701573.html) #4.5 for [**starrwisher**](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com/profile) because she asked. :)

"Talk to me."

Derek smiles, picturing her at her computer, decked out in red, white, and blue, with beads, flowers, lots of sparkles. "Happy Fourth of July, baby girl."

"You're missing the fireworks." He knows she's smiling.

"They have fireworks in Indiana."

"Not like here," she retorts. He laughs.

"Woman, you're right. We'll do New Year's. I promise."

"We better."

A few more teasing comments before Derek disconnects. Then his phone buzzes in his hand. He looks down. Laughs.

A video of fireworks plays out on his phone. And it's so _her_ that Derek falls a little more in love.

  



End file.
